warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Doc
Introduction The Doc is a medium robot with 4 medium hardpoints, used two at a time with the Quick Draw ability. Ability The Doc has the Quick Draw ability, which allows it to switch the two medium weapons that it is currently using for another two medium weapons stored on its back. This allows it to fire uninterrupted and exploit reload times. The Doc having four medium hardpoints also means that players can use a combination of kinetic, rocket and plasma weapons to their advantage. Using weapons with different ranges is also a common tactic used by Doc and 'Gunslinger' pilots, allowing it to make full use of its versatality and making it a solid support robot or skirmisher. The Doc also has high speed for a medium robot, allowing it to also act as a beacon capper, outgunning its light opponents and with more health and overall firepower than the Rogatka and Kumiho, which are the most common medium beacon-cappers. Strategy The Doc is one of three Quick Draw robots (alongside Jesse and Butch), all of which are available for Gold. With 4 medium weapon hardpoints, strategies include bearing four of a kind, using the Quick Draw ability to exploit reload times, mix ranges or damage type (plasma with splash) between the two weapon sets. This allows Doc to be a brilliant support robot, only limited by low base stats. It is impossible to mount an Ecu to a Doc. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Doc: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview It was anticipated that Doc would be a "gunslinger", such that the appropriate weapon would be the Punisher T. Equipping 4 Tulumbases or Orkans will make good use of the Quick Draw ability to exploit reload times and protect themselves and beacons. Although Doc has limited knife fighting ability (due to the low HP), the Quick Draw ability makes for a good all-purpose robot. Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase DocLieutenant.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Lieutenant Trivia *Doc was released during the 2016 Christmas event, was also available as a token purchase on the 27th of January to the 12th of February and was available for gold in 3rd Anniversary event, starting from April, 28th 2017; then finally, on 7th on June was finally released for IP and from the newest update to now, it is available for gold *The holstered weapon can be "shot off” just like the active ones due to critical damage. *Doc is named after Doc Holliday, John Henry "Doc" Holliday (August 14, 1851 – November 8, 1887) was an American gambler, gunfighter, dentist, and a good friend of Wyatt Earp. He is most well known for his role as a temporary deputy marshal in the events leading up to and following the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. *When doc swaps its weapons, they automatically begin to reload, even if they would not normally do so (for example, tarans with a few rounds left). *the second smallest bot of the Wild West faction